The MiyamaUguisu Mansion Incident written ver
by timesup
Summary: Monaka, the heiress to a prestigious family, is staying with her sadistic and controlling uncle after the death of her parents. Her life is given a twist upon the arrival of an unsual exorcist claiming the mansion is being haunted be a demon fr mangafox


The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident

Once upon a time, in a certain place, there was a little demon. The image was quite amusing considering he was a demon and how he looks like. He had jet black fur like the night sky, he had a pair of wings, but he had not used for flying because his wings were torn and rather futile, he had a long tail and the ears never match the color of his fur, it was bony white and the face, with his big eyes and bottomless pupils, a small nose and a mouth that looks like a cat, he was never been described by anyone. He was still young and weak, and he didn t have a name.  
>But this demon was not any other demon like you imagined, he was the underling of greater demon called Pazuzu. The nameless demon had been treated worse than garbage since he was born. He grew up abused, and dirty, taunted by the great demon, Pazuzu. Laughed cruelly at his underling and always looked down at him like some piece of dirt or worse than that. He was always a bloody mess, but one day... The man was walking in a place somewhere in Japan where the temperature was dropping almost to a zero degrees, but he was never hesitant to give up on his mission on such a terrible climate. He dressed in a jet black cloak and with him was his sword. He had jet black hair and a pair of squinty eyes, at that time it was squinter because of the harsh cold weather. He sneezed and he sniffed. He sneezed and he sniffed again. Looks like I just made it, let s get going, he said to himself. He walked towards to his destination, where s he taking his determination to? This question would be answered as he went towards the place.<br>The cold weather was giving it all but standing in a bitter weather was a mansion that had the touch of old Japanese structure and how it could withstand such weathers like this one. The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion was owned by a prestigious family but they were dead while saving their only daughter, who was playing by the river. The uncle took care of his niece after the death of her parents and was moved to the mansion and he was the owner of it, too. The uncle s name was Oribe and he was the president of the Miyama Traditional Flower-Arranging Company. He was in his early fifties because of the gray hair that already sprouting from his still younger patch of his hair, even though he was happy and all, he had already wrinkles on his face and he liked to smoke, a lot.  
>Inside the mansion, Oribe was looking at the flower arrangement and was surprised by its beauty. Beautiful, just magnificent! he exclaimed as he saw how it was delightfully arranged and how the craftsmanship really paid off, for him, maybe. Okay, move it away, he told to his servant after admiring the work that had been done. The large Shigaraki Vase contributed so much. You are a genius, Monaka! he said happily to the short-haired girl dressed in her traditional kimono was sitting on the mat at the floor. Miyama-Uguisu Monaka, the 47th generation successor of the Miyama Flower Arrangement, the girl who lost her parents while saving her life from drowning, always have a monotonous attitude towards her uncle, whether she is happy, deep inside she s sad or sad, she remains sad. At the moment, she was exhausted of the flower arrangement that she had made and was prepared for her slumber. Oribe saw through that and called a servant to prepare bed for her and the servant obeyed immediately. After the uncle was done that, he closed and locked the door behind him.<br>You re turning sixteen years old next month, time just flies by, he said to Monaka as he approached her slowly. Don t you think that your ancestors and your dearly departed mother would be proud if they witnessed you now, huh? the smoke coming from his cigarette was distracting to Monaka but she remained stoic of the surroundings that her uncle had been doing to her. He touched her chin gently and she answered monotonously, Yes . Oribe was supposed to be happy and be proud of her, too. Instead he was annoyed by her monotonous attitude. Then smile! he shouted and slapped her face hard that she fell to the floor. Monaka seemed hurt not just physically but mentally, too. What is your problem? Tell me! Oribe shouted loudly and furiously than was before but Monaka didn t answer him and with that surprise and horrible thing that had just done from his uncle, she couldn t answer him immediately. He was still shouting at her, Following your parents death, I ve since raised you at a very young age, Oribe s face was never been the same before as he was when he was admiring the flower arrangement. It was in a verge to be stretched out of its normality and it was becoming like the face of the infamous demon god, Pazuzu. He continued to shout at poor Monaka as she was avoiding the look of her uncle. The whole reason you re even here now is because I took charge of the Miyama Company, supporting you all along! He was about to throw again more rants to her but he resigned and talked to her sweetly.  
>All I m saying is that I care so much about you so much, understand? he said as he placed his hand on her back gently like all of his rants never happened and was back to his normal self. Then a knock from a door made Oribe remembered that he had requested his servant for Monaka s sleep. Sir, sleeping arrangements have been prepared. the servant said to Oribe. He paused for a minute and back to his niece, Be sure properly arrange the flowers for the luncheon tomorrow. They re welcoming the president of United States, so make certain the flowers are arranged beautifully, he said nicely. Monaka at first was speechless by his uncle s request but she just answered him, yes, uncle. After the consultation between Oribe and Monaka, he let the servant inside to prepare for Monaka s slumber and Oribe himself outside for other things to be done. As he was about to go to his room, his other servant approached him. Sir, it seems we have a customer. said the servant to him. A customer? At this hour? There was nobody scheduled to come at this time. Oribe said. Then there was a bustling as he approached in between the servant and Oribe, it was the man in a black coat that was mentioned before. He arrived finally at the mansion and was about to barged in Monaka s room. Move, you re in the way! he said and it matched the tone of his voice and his face, annoyance and impatience. He pushed them aside to make room for his entry way. He opened the door of Monaka s room and found her and the servant, who was about to be done with the preparations for Monaka. He stared at Monaka for a minute, but for him it was a very long time. She still had her beautiful pure black eyes with long eyelashes that almost touched her eyelids and her almost plump face, but he didn t remember her expression was heartbroken and hopeless. He wondered whether she still remember him. Then the black cloaked man turned to face Oribe, This girl has been possessed by a demon. he said nonchalantly. Oribe and the servant were surprised by what he just said.<br>Wh who do you think you are? he asked exasperatedly. Get out of here at once! he shouted at him.  
>Oh, let me explain. the black- cloaked man said and went through his front pocket and got something out of his pocket and showed it to Oribe. You re an exorcist? he said. Yeah, basically, the black-cloaked man answered and smiled smugly and showed his ID to Oribe that he was from the Knights of the Blue Cross and came from the Japan Branch. His position was investigator first class exorcist, no wonder he was smug about it. The position was higher than any lower class exorcists and that position should be for the right person to handle any situations that involves with demons, and the black-cloaked man is perfect for that position.<br>I confirmed his identity and position, the warrant is from the courthouse and it seems to be legit, the servant while holding the search warrant.  
>It s a search warrant, he smiled as he pointed the search warrant for proof.<br>A-a demon? We don t have such vile things here in Japan! Demons lately are getting serious about internalization, Oribe exclaimed and was about to explode out of confusion.  
>Then the black-cloaked man came closer to Oribe and whispered, You re free to believe or disbelieve, but remember this is the law you re dealing with. Let me examine the girl, while he whispered he showed his sharp molars slightly like he knew Oribe from somewhere and Oribe just gritted his teeth. The black-cloaked man just entered Monaka s room and shut the door, leaving Oribe stunned and confused at the same time.<br>He was apparently with a group calling themselves the Knights of the Blue Cross . They re recognized by the Vatican, and even by the Japanese government... m-maybe th...there really is a demon here, the servant trembled.  
>That s impossible! Oribe shouted. What shall we do? the servant asked.<br>If he has a real search warrant, then there s nothing we can do, Oribe replied and he turned to the right of the hallway to go to his study room.  
>He s a fraud, he said annoyingly, he ll head home after casting some fake spell, leave him be, I m going to the study. Don t disturb me, Yes, sir, the servant said. Oribe went to his study room, thinking how to get rid of the exorcist. He was cursing around in his room angrily and his face was changed. It was not like during when he punished Monaka or the one before he suspected the black-cloaked man. It was now the face of a demon, his ears were pointy like elves, and his set of teeth were also pointy but it looked like they were from an angry dog, better yet, a hungry shark. His veins were already showing more in his neck up to the side of his head, and onto his body and maybe some of them already popped out. And most of all, he was never this furious before and like he was about to turn himself into a demon. Damn it! An exorcist! Damn it to hell! he exclaimed furiously and punched the desk with his fist hard like the desk was about to break in half. Of all times, it just had to be the month before her birthday, how dare he come sniffing around here. His mind was not thinking clearly as a human, he grinded his teeth just to show how furious he was when that black-cloaked exorcist came to intrude his plan and wanted to destroy it before it was too late.<br>And then he said finally, He will regret this, his eyes were not normal anymore, they became pits of black hole with a touch of something glistening in the middle of them, maybe they were his irises but they were undistinguishable because of how terrifying they were, and somehow his face had change its color, it became the shade of ripe red or dark maroon.  
>Back at Monaka s room, the servant was done preparing and arranging for Monaka s slumber, she excused herself while the exorcist was about to start his search around Monaka s room and thanked the servant before she left the room.<br>The exorcist then got something from his pocket; it was a small vial of water. He opened its lid and said, Well, then, let s get started, he smiled to Monaka while her mind was a question mark and wanted to ask not just one but a lot of questions to ask to the exorcist before he went pouring the water in her room. But she didn t start immediately; she just sat there and looked at him, pouring water around the futon.  
>Um, excuse me... she trailed off, unable to know what would she say but the exorcist heard her. oh, uh.. he trailed off while he was still pouring the stuff from the vial. This is holy water, demons hate this stuff, he informed her. He was done on the other side and he was about to pour the holy water on the other side of the futon. If you value your life, don t leave your futon. You probably think this is a little stupid but just trust me, he said. Monaka wasn t disagreeing with him neither she was annoyed by it. She just sat down, looked at what he was doing and listened to what he said.<br>At the back of the exorcist s mind while he was pouring the holy water, he knew that Oribe guy had a plan and he thought when he, Oribe, would make his move when he already put holy water around Monaka.  
>He was back from his duty, pouring over holy water to protect Monaka from the dangers that had yet to come. We better sprinkle some on you too just in case, he said. Monaka was in her monotonous state but as the exorcist sprinkled holy water on her, she managed to show astonishment. This is mixed with a sleeping solution, so you should be able to fall asleep a lot easier, this ll be a lot easier if you re asleep though, he said while he continued sprinkling Monaka like a thirsty plant wanted more of water. She never didn t match the metaphor that was said, she was more of a frightened bird, trembling for what dangers could come at her room during the night. She was worried about the exorcist, and especially herself. Since the day her parents died, she couldn t help herself, couldn t stand for herself, that s why she wanted help, she wanted the comfort from her parents so much. Father... mother... help me, she whispered nervously. She was shaking nervously and scared at the same time that she couldn t talk for a minute. The exorcist saw her in that state; he was worried for her so he asked what was wrong. She didn t answer for awhile; her mind was thinking of bad thoughts but then she answered him calmly like nothing happened to her. It was nothing, she touched her face gently to sooth away her fear. The exorcist then had doubted that she was fine, but he was going to let it go for now. He was back to business and had set his face in a determine mode. I ll watch out for the demon tonight and I ll be right here, just try not to pay attention and fall asleep, he said seriously. O-okay, Monaka was slightly surprise by his tone and she would know that this exorcist, who was in front of her, would protect her.<br>As minutes passed by, Monaka tried to fall asleep and the exorcist tried to not let himself get carried away by sleeping without guiding her. After another few minutes passed, Monaka couldn t sleep and she kept moving around her futon and that was when she faced the exorcist, he noticed her uneasiness and said, I guess it s hard not to pay attention when there s someone like me in here, he knew that she couldn t sleep because of his presence here inside her room and he thought that she was annoyed by him but it was the other way around. Monaka kept staring at him like he looked like a rare species that just entered into her room and sat beside her futon. The exorcist began to let out his patience and let in his frustration. He couldn t be pissed off in a time like this so he asked her slightly annoyed, What? Her eyes shone of curiosity and some had nostalgic in it, something that pulled her to make her remember like they had known each other. Nothing, it s just... she trailed off but then she continued, ...when I look at you, it makes me think of when I was younger. I don t know why, it s strange. The exorcist listened intently and he couldn t answer her, maybe she was right or yet he was confused whether to believe in what she said or to leave it aside. He showed not just sadness but also pain like he remembered something that had had to do with Monaka. Um... if it s not too much to ask, could you tell me a story? Monaka broke the silence between them and was managed to speak kindly, without her monotonous attitude. I don t know anything about this world perhaps stories about being an exorcist, she requested. The exorcist was at first hesitate because maybe this girl would know who he was and might be scared by him, which was close to protecting her from the evils that surround her. But he was never really scared to tell a story. Stories and truths are different when it comes putting the right words and the right time to say. After reflecting about just a short request, he finally made up his mind and said, Sure. I could tell you a bedtime story, then he told her the story, where all exorcists come from and about who they are. And the starting point of this story began. Once upon a time, in a certain place, there was a little demon. The image was quite amusing considering he was a demon and how he looks like...  
>... it was bony white and the face, with his big eyes and bottomless pupils, a small nose and a mouth that looks like a cat, he was never been described by anyone. He was still young and weak, and he didn t have a name.<br>But this demon was not any other demon like you imagined, he was the underling of greater demon called Pazuzu. The nameless demon had been treated worse than garbage since he was born. He grew up abused, and dirty, taunted by the great demon, Pazuzu. Laughed cruelly at his underling and always looked down at him like some piece of dirt or worse than that. He was always a bloody mess, but one day... Kitty, are you okay? A little girl said. The demon felt small and weak when he was hiding and at the same time saw a human for the first time. She was cute and by just looking at her, he could sense that she would be a successful woman in the near future. This little girl wasn t frightened at the sight of him. He managed to back away from her but she kept going closer to him because of that he hissed at her and his face was a horrid at sight for he knew to himself that he was not weak. But she wasn t scared. At all.  
>I ll help you, don t be afraid. Come here. She said slowly and gently at the demon. The little girl s hand got closer to the demon but he got scared and made himself angry and without thinking, he scratched the little girl s hand unintentionally. She didn t take it seriously and she knew that the demon or rather, the cat was scared so she went somewhere and was back and she was holding something that the demon was startled to see her came back and was holding something big and vibrant to his eyes. Let me show you what I like, she said with her cheerful voice and the demon was surprised by what she meant what she liked. Then she set down before him what she was holding, it was a bunch of flowers and some leaves to match its arrangement and from that moment on, he was not just surprised but was amazed, amazed by its beauty and how it was arranged in a simple yet elegant way. See, I m not that scary, she said to him.<br>She brought him to her home after showing him her flower arrangement and she tended him to his wounds and let him laid down on a pillow and she patted him gently. The girl was the first who even thought of the demon having a name.  
>She had that serene look on her face and said, Your fur is dark black, just like the night sky... she trailed off but she continued patting my back. Time passed by, she nursed him with love and care; it was then the first time he had been called by a name. Night! she called while she brought for me food or wanted to come and play with her.<br>She told him about her dreams, and would hug me tightly. I m going to be inheriting the family art by my father. Someday I m going to be as beautiful as my mother, those words stuck inside his head and also to his heart. And so, they spent together happily, ate together, and even slept together like she had her own pet and he had an owner to take care of him, she showed her flower arrangements to him and some were rare to him. Then, the nameless demon s life changed completely. He smelled the unusual plants that he had never smelled before, when he was in hell and was curious about everything.  
>He snipped one little flower with his mouth and gave it to the girl, Are you giving that to me? she asked and then he gave it to her. It s very cute, thank you, Night. You re so nice, she patted him gently. The demon thought that if he showed any human feelings, he would be blushing madly at her. But then, she said to him as like she could read his thoughts. I wish you were human, Night. If you were, we could talk so much more, she wanted was a companion, a human companion. He wished that he was human, too and wanted to talk to her so much. With all the feelings he could muster, all he could manage was to gawk, with the mouth opened and all. In the back of his mind, he said to himself, If I was a human, if I had been born a human instead of a demon, maybe I would be able to express how I feel, his possibilities were somewhat true, if he was a human, then he could express his feelings towards that girl as much as she did so he kept on letting the girl happy and to himself. But his happiness didn t last long.<br>One day, the infamous demon Pazuzu noticed the girl. The little demon watched the girl from the tree above then somehow Pazuzu reached into his head and whispered sneeringly, How lovely, you only see such a girl that lovely every century. We should torment her, yee-hee! he snickered evilly and the little demon was just speechless. He was nervous and worried about what would Pazuzu be planning to do with the girl.  
>First, Pazuzu got close to the girl; he found a man with a twisted heart and possessed him. That man had a weak and greedy heart that Pazuzu got him controlled easily and Pazuzu laughing joyfully in an evil way. Then, he slowly continued to get closer and closer to her. He first took away her parents. He slowly tainted her and finally took away her very freedom. The girl changed, physically and emotionally. It was first during her parents death that changed her, she wasn t that cheerful and never always showed her pink blushes every time she was happy or in any mood that had to do with joy. The color of her hair changed, from healthy black to pale blonde, just like what she was in her state with Pazuzu, whom he used his charm to lure her from her freedom. The nameless and little demon couldn t tear his eyes away, Pazuzu possessed greater power than the nameless and little demon. The girl quickly grew weaker and weaker. The little and nameless demon stared at her one night while she was about to sleep then she saw him and called out to him softly. Her voice was weak, too not her usual cheerful tone but she was able to manage a smile. The demon couldn t help it but deep inside he was weaker than the girl. Night, come here, that was her in a weak yet she still has that cheerful voice of hers. The demon approached to her immediately, and laid next to her. Night, let me tell you what happened to my mother and father, she whispered and she was laid her hand gently on my back. I almost drowned in the river, and they died trying to help me, she paused and the demon noticed her sadness that was present when she talked about her parents death. But she continued, They didn t say anything more, she sighed. The demon was worried and at the back of his mind, he knew who was responsible for this, Pazuzu. But then, he felt tears coming from her eyes and she said, It s all my fault they re dead! she sniffed. The demon assured to her that she wasn t her fault and Pazuzu wanted to think it was you. The demon wished he had a human voice to be able to talk to her and let everything be solved, not all of them to be exact. The girl couldn t hold it no longer she cried loudly and was clutching the demon very tightly that he was bewildered for a minute. Night, promise you ll never leave me! she exclaimed and hugged him tightly like she was not going to let him go, forever. The little demon heard this rule before when he was with Pazuzu in hell that virgin girls are ripest to demons at the age of 16 and it s their custom to eat people on their day of birth . The little demon was worried for her that she didn t have even ten years left. But the little demon have had enough of hiding and pretending to be a weakling and he needed to stand on his own feet and ready to confront Pazuzu, in his possessed form to be exact. He found Pazuzuthe man possessed and the demon attacked him and scratched his face but Pazuzu wasn t given up easily, he attacked the demon back by shoving him hard away from his face, leaving a wound on the left side of his cheek. What? You worthless piece of... do you have any idea who you re talking to? he said indignantly. The little demon panted hard but was able to stand erect but he wavered slightly.  
>W-we demons are horrible creatures. We re worthless beings! the little demon shouted and he was in a rage that wasn t a good sign for Pazuzu. He had never seen his face before, how he snarled and curled his lips to show his sharp teeth at him and how grotesque was it and to add them to its emotion, he had never seen him that angry before. The little demon s fur stood on one end of his tail and was pouncing back at Pazuzu but he was able to block his attack by slamming him hard and blood came out of his mouth. Pazuzu showed his strength to him, he was becoming stronger. Don t try to be smart, you piece of trash, he said snidely at the little demon, put a new cigar, and turned his back to him. The little demon lay helplessly on the floor, blood scattered around his wounded body and breathing slowly. Was this the end of me? He asked himself those words over again while lying on the floor, weak and hopelessness. His determination spurred him to stand up and kept on moving and devised a plan to save that girl, who her name was, Monaka. He won t let himself die yet, he needed to save her or else she will be killed. He stood up, blood still dripping from his mouth and walked slowly to not let himself bled to death. I m so weak. he said and he meant it. He needed help or better yet something that could make him stronger. So he continued on his journey to become stronger but he had no choice but to become as feared as the other demons. Suddenly, two black cloaked men saw the demon and were having a conversation whether to kill him or not. Hey, there s a demon here. Looks like he s about to die, said the first black cloaked man.<br>It s still a kid, said the second black cloaked man.  
>Let s finish him off, the first said.<br>But there was another black cloaked man interrupted them and said patiently, Wait, he s trying to speak, The demon should had thank him but there was no time so he begged, Please... he paused and was thinking what would he say next but then he stood up slowly, still the blood was dripping from his mouth. He continued, Please, teach me how to kill demons! tears fell down from his eyes not just sadness but also anger but he had courage and determination to defeat Pazuzu in every way he can do. The End.  
>By the time the story was finished, Monaka was already asleep. Monaka, just be patient for a little longer, the exorcist whispered. His story that he told to Monaka made him realized that he would no longer wait for chances; all he had to do was to go and get the job done before she would be killed by Pazuzu. Suddenly, the door to Monaka s room slammed opened causing the exorcist to turn around immediately. Th-there s big trouble! the servant exclaimed. A number of employees... they re foaming from the mouth... they ve gone mad... h-help! she panted breathlessly but she was able to make sense to what she said. That how he s doing it, he thought to himself. Damn, The exorcist waked Monaka up instantly. He shook her hard and then she was awake but she was mumbling something nonsense but she was able to rise from her futon. Listen to me, if anything tries to talk to you, do not answer them. If you answer a demon s call, it ll take control of your mind. Stay in your bed and keep still. he warned her if everything happened to her all she had to do was stay out of trouble and that was the exorcist s part of the plan. Monaka was startled at first but she was able to calm herself down. The exorcist kept telling her some other warnings before he would leave her in the room. If anything happens head over to the garden and dive into the pond. The pond? she said nervously.<br>I dropped a holy cross in the pond before coming inside; it should have changed to holy water by now. If you get in trouble, jump in. I can t...not the pond, when she listened to him intently and mentioned to jump into the pond her eyes were wide and tears started to well up. She was now scared, based on her experiences as a child, that was the cause of her parents death, drowning.  
>The thought of that made her remember the time when she was still a child and her parents tried to help her from drowning in the river but it were them who drowned by saving her life. I-I... after my parents passed away, I never stepped outside again... outside is... water is so frightening, she trembled, sweat drops showed up on her forehead and she was about to get sick thinking about it. The exorcist was frustrated and annoyed with all the complaints and the whining. He was never an impatient person so he shouted vehemently at Monaka to realize that she was not alone in protecting her at the very moment, Just be strong! I m going to help you! that made Monaka came into her senses and was really wide awake. The exorcist knew he could do this, destroy Pazuzu and protect Monaka. That was his job as an exorcist, to defend the innocent and to destroy the evil. He left her room and he said to himself, Just hang in there, Monaka, Alone, no one to be with. And quiet, too quiet until voices came from nowhere and then Monaka whispered, Uncle? then she remembered what just the exorcist told her about anyone or anything tried to talk to her, she wouldn t answer them, so she kept quiet for awhile. Then she heard people talking outside of her room. Are you thinking about that man who came here? He s young, and seems like a good person, I can see why you d like a young fellow like him more than feeble old man like me, That was her uncle that just said now; she listened to their conversation intently then she remembered what her uncle said when he punished her for being so emotionless and being a selfish girl. She couldn t believe what her uncle said to her. She wasn t being selfish and heartless or emotionless, he did showed his signs of gratitude towards her and raised her as if he were his daughter but it wasn t what she wanted from him, she wanted something to make her happy and would cherish forever, but it took away from her, when her parents died when she was a child. It was a good thing that her uncle took care of her, in a prompt way like she was his treasure, trying to keep her from others that are unnecessary to her, like her freedom.<br>She wanted to close her mind to whatever her uncle was talking about, he belittled her and she was tired of it. No wonder she wasn t showing any emotions to him. Suddenly, she heard the conversation back and this time the way her uncle talk wasn t anymore so relaxed, it was tense. Even the air around her room was tense, Hmmm... keeping quiet will do you no good now. You already responded to my voice once, then her door was slightly opened and the sound it made was eerie. I suppose there s no use in hiding it anymore, In a blink of an eye, someone grabbed her neck and pinned her down hard. I ll just eat you now! Oribe, her uncle, exclaimed. Through the eyes of Monaka, she wasn t facing anymore her uncle but a demon. The face wasn t anymore of Oribe s, it was like Pazuzu s face; grotesque and far to be human-like. The ears grew pointy, the eyes were black pools of midnight darkness which only the ebony white irises could be shown in the center of its darkness, and Pazuzu s tongue hanged freely from his mouth which also hanged open, ready to devour Monaka in. You are all mine! he growled viciously at Monaka. She couldn t breathe much longer; Oribe choked her so hard that she sputtered some saliva everywhere. Oribe was ready to devour her but then Monaka had still time and much breath to move and was able to kick his face hard enough to escape from his clutches. She escaped then, fast. She panted but was able to call for help but Oribe/Pazuzu got hurt and that triggered his anger and this time he wasn t taking anymore chances from this kind of situation.  
>Oh no you don t, Monaka! he showed signs of rage and hunger at the same time. He was a danger to Monaka, obviously because his face was more grotesque than before and the claws from his hands grew sharper and he was about to attack Monaka again, but suddenly Monaka cried loudly, Help me! The exorcist heard a distress call from Monaka s room and rushed to see what was going on. He found a servant on his way to Monaka s room and asked where we they. This way, she answered quickly as the two ran straight to her room but as they reached to her room, the servant lost her sense when she entered the room and dripping saliva from her mouth. The exorcist knew the servant wasn t of help when he saw that it was too late. He didn t expect this much as early as during the day of birth of Monaka, he wasn t able to be on time. Damn it. Those were the words he could form at the moment.<br>Monaka ran from her room and onto the garden. If anything happens head over to the garden and dive into the pond. She remembered another warning from the exorcist and was told what to do, she ran straight to the garden, where the pond was. She panted and panted while she kept on running but she couldn t stop or else her uncle/Pazuzu would hurt her or worse, eat her.  
>Monaka, OribePazuzu called to her sweetly, Monaka turned to face him slowly and was horrified by the transformation of her uncle or whether that was her uncle. He was becoming Pazuzu but it had still some of Oribe s features but all in all it looked like Pazuzu in the flesh. Where are you going, Monaka? It s scary outside, he tried to tempt her with his wickedness so to lure her back, inside the mansion. Come to me, let s go back inside. I m going to help you, he tried to hypnotize her with his allurement. Monaka was trembling of fear and she didn t know what to do. She wanted the exorcist to help her, now. She couldn t wait any longer so she settled down slowly into the pond and was able to see how thick her breath was surrounding her face. And then she realized that the weather wasn t good, she was shivering not just from the coldness but also she was terrified.  
>Oribe s features were long gone now and Pazuzu emerged and he sweet-talked to her with words that were able to tempt one person by just following what he had said. His eyes showed hypnotic aura to let Monaka and his allurement be easy. Oh my, what are you doing, my dear? he said and he knew Monaka was scared of water. The water s no place for you, come back to me. He hoped that would work for Monaka.<br>She tried not to listen to Pazuzu, she held on to herself to stay into the pond even though she was trembling very hard from the coldness and her fear of water. But look, something is scarier is coming, Pazuzu said suddenly to her that made Monaka confused at first then she heard her name from underneath the pond. She turned her head immediately and was shocked and was paler when she saw her own mother emerged from underneath the pond. Mother? she said tremblingly. Her mother was like her mother when she was still alive only the difference was that her skin was all in gray and showed more agony and disdainful We always told you never to go near the river. You didn t listen to us, that s why we died, she said horribly and she was approaching at Monaka and grabbed her kimono hard. Monaka screamed but then someone caught her on the shoulder, I can t tend my flowers anymore thanks to you. Why did you take them away from me? that was her father. His features were the same with her mother, gray, agony, and disdainful. He grabbed her kimono, too.  
>Father, I m sorry, I m so sorry, she couldn t take it anymore. She begged for forgiveness from her parents but that wouldn t work because they were already dead. It s all your fault... how will you make up for it? Make up for what you did, her parents didn t accept her forgiveness but instead they kept on grabbing her kimono and kept on saying things that made Monaka cry and regret for the rest of her life. With all the confusion and the torment going on the pond, Pazuzu knew what would be his next move, Monaka being weak; he couldn t wait any longer and went straight for her, sharp claws ready to grab her but then suddenly, a scream broke Pazuzu s concentration in capturing Monaka.<br>The exorcist was the one screaming and he was already charging towards Pazuzu with his sheathed sword right in front of Pazuzu. The exorcist hit him at the side of his mouth hard and knocked him down far away unconsciously on the ground from Monaka and the pond. Her parents weren t there anymore. To the exorcist, it was all an illusion, but to Monaka it was real, even to her mind. She just stood there seeing the exorcist in action. She was awed by his presence and said, The exorcist, You idiot! he shouted annoyingly to Monaka, he was still frustrated by her weakness and he wanted to help her became stronger and also made her realize that she wasn t never alone in the world. Your parents would never say that, never forget that which you love! he nearly lost his voice but at least he could reach into her heart and her mind about what he said. And they did. For Monaka, she was astonished and what he said made her came back to her senses about her parents love towards her. Then all of her memories were back when she was a child, when her parents were still alive and the exorcist was true to his words, her parents loved her very much that they wouldn t say that to her. Monaka, that arrangement is just beautiful, I love you, dear. Her mother had said when she showed her one of Monaka s arrangements.  
>Really? You ll be succeeding your old man, her father had said and that wasn t a lie. Her parents did love her, and that was when Monaka knew what was the situation had been going on.<br>With all the realizations going on in Monaka s head, Pazuzu attacked the exorcist back with full force that made him fell back, hard.  
>Die! Pazuzu shouted.<br>Mr. Exorcist! Monaka shouted worriedly when she saw the exorcist fell back.  
>Pazuzu approached towards where the exorcist fell, he wanted to end all of these distractions and everything that were unnecessary to his plan. He wanted to kill the exorcist for intruding everything he planned. He was in rage. he wanted to kill him, right now. He roared of frustration, his face was contorted to match his emotion, rage. But then, with all the power gaining into his body, the exorcist stood up and smiled slyly at Pazuzu.<br>Pazuzu, he said shakingly yet calmly and that made Pazuzu paused what he was doing.  
>Do you remember me? the exorcist continued. And then he slowly unsheathed his sword and something was blue and glowing in it, I guess you don t remember every scarp of garbage you throw away, he put emphasize on that word to make Pazuzu remember who he was before. He thought that Pazuzu was an idiot to remember every detail about him. But slowly Pazuzu was stunned and something was recurring in his mind making him remember something about the exorcist. The exorcist continued, In these ten years, I ve become an exorcist and I ve learned how to exterminate fellow demons, he almost unsheathed his sword to reveal the blue light from his sword suddenly he grew horns and a tail. His features were like the little demon when he told the story to Monaka, which the story was about his life, meeting a human that nice and being a traitor to Pazuzu. Thick smoke was coming from him and his sword making it slightly hard to see what he would do next to Pazuzu.<br>Then Pazuzu was the one who was trembling nervously. I-I ve heard of you, you sealed a demon heart in a demon-slaying blade, he remembered now, how an insignificant little demon could do such things, it all made sense to him now. And as a demon, you ve taken a human s form, allied yourself with them, and you kill your own kind. He was shocked that he couldn t believe what he just said. You couldn t be... he trailed off midsentence and he knew who he was dealing with.  
>You ve tainted the heart of my only friend! the exorcist exclaimed and he showed how strong he was. He thought of his only friend, Monaka and that made him angrier to what Pazuzu had done.<br>I will never forgive you! then he attacked Pazuzu directly but Pazuzu approached him dead on to the exorcist. You re a traitor! he shouted.  
>With blinding speed, the exorcist thought he sliced Pazuzu but he didn t, that made the exorcist bewildered for a minute and then he didn t slice Pazuzu clean, he punctured Pazuzu s mouth, at the front side of his teeth and then Pazuzu, the infamous demon, gasped and was defeated by the little demon or rather, the exorcist.<br>Pazuzu fell down and his anguish took over his body and he cried of it for the first time. Then suddenly he called out Monaka s name, his voice changed into Oribe s and his features were changed back to Oribe but it was melting from Pazuzu s transformation.  
>Monaka! Help me! that made Monaka cringed in her place. It hurts! It hurts! I always took care of you and raised you like my own, I love you! even the pain that surrounded him, he was still able to talk to her or rather persuaded her, again.<br>Monaka wouldn t want to be fooled again so she knew what to say to her uncle, Un-Uncle, at first she started nervously but then she said it firmly. Uncle, I... but the exorcist didn t want to continue their conversation because Pazuzu might taint her again with his persuasion. Don t respond to him! he exclaimed to her while he ran to her quickly as possible. But Monaka didn t stop; she wanted to end this also.  
>...I don t want to arrange flowers just for show anymore, she wasn t afraid to speak anymore and she showed emotions to her uncle for the first time: anger and sadness. And she was already tired of what her uncle s requests, she just wanted to stop. The exorcist heard this coming from Monaka and was stunned but in the inside he was impressed for Monaka s right to stand on her ground and said things that worried her so much, she let it out at this moment.<br>I want to do it for people... I want to arrange them caringly, she said firmly. Monaka? Oribe was confused now.  
>Monaka continued, I want to meet other people, I want to go outside. I m not afraid of water! she exclaimed. She paused for a second and then she knew what she would say next. I hate you! she said truly and finally to her uncle. Tears were coming from her eyes, her sadness, loneliness, and anger were pouring out from her and that was the moment Monaka was free of her misery and the clutches of Pazuzu.<br>The exorcist smiled smugly and he knew that Pazuzu was definitely defeated. Heh. She s dumped you, he said directly to Pazuzu.  
>But Oribe was transformed back to Pazuzu fast and he didn t want to be defeated so easily by a human. You spoiled little brat! he roared loudly and then suddenly, the exorcist jumped right in front him and finally, he sliced Pazuzu cleanly and that he surely knew Pazuzu was killed and never to return to this Earth ever again. And that was the end of Pazuzu, the infamous demon.<br>The thick smoke was almost gone, the exorcist stood there motionlessly, taking the moment to gain and he wanted to muster them this very night. As the thick smoke was beginning to disappear, he saw Monaka, she also stood there, too. But the exorcist let his horns and his tail disappear as well, like the thick smoke around him.  
>Oribe was back to normal, his normal human form, and lying on the ground unconsciously. He s likely to have no memory of the last ten years; you should take him to a hospital. There ll be some cleaners coming soon. They ll wrap everything up. The exorcist said to Monaka as he sheathed back his sword. And then he whispered, I m going back to headquarters, so long. He turned back on Monaka so he wouldn t let his emotions be taken over. There was silence in between them for awhile but Monaka heard what he said and she broke the silence, Thank you so much, she said and she meant it. Tears again welled up and that was the time she really showed feelings to others, especially the exorcist, for saving her life.<br>The exorcist was touched but then again, he wouldn t let his emotions be taken over as he would be heading back to headquarters. His final words to Monaka before he would leave, Stay well. Then he left the mansion and silence was taken over again at the cold winter night.  
>The next few days, Monaka arranged flowers for people and she did it with care. She showed happiness now, she was really had her freedom back. Her blushes were returning to her face and she got to meet new people who cared for her flower arrangements. The people around her were happy, too.<br>Somewhere not very far away from her mansion, the exorcist stayed hidden in the trees above, he wanted to see her face again, that happy face again. He s happiness returned back and he was somehow relaxed but he sensed somewhere there were demons that needed to be destroyed. The cold wind was calm and leaves fell from their trees making the scene had a dramatic mood to it. Monaka then faced outside of her mansion and she looked up to the trees and somehow she saw someone familiar or something. Above the trees, it was the little demon, who was in the story that the exorcist told to her when she was asleep. But somehow, that story wasn t just any bedtime story, like it was the story of the exorcist about his life, he foretold it to her, before he became an exorcist, when he was still that nameless and little demon. Night? Monaka said softly.  
>The exorcist or rather that little demon named Night continued on his journey to become the exorcist and becoming stronger to be able to defeat his own kind. But the weather could hold him back on his journey for the meantime. Aachoo! The passes and blooms... and their hearts are... -THE END- <p>


End file.
